Talk About A Happy Birthday!
by xXx.Free.Again.Topaz.xXx
Summary: It's Edward's birthday and Bella has a special surprise for him. What could Bella possibly have in store for him? Read to find out. *Explict Content* Pre-Breaking Dawn, Post-Eclipse
1. Surprise!

Bella Pov

I giggled as I changed into the lingerie I had planned for this morning. I examined myself in the mirror, excited for what was to come. The only man I had ever been with is Edward, so I don't have much experience, but I'm sure being with Edward is the most pleasure any woman can feel.

Just thinking of my sexy husband made me wet. He was practically a god when it came to sex. He could easily lift me up to put me in any position, and he could go on for hours. It was wonderful and magnificent. There's a special emotional aspect with Edward. When I'm with Edward, we make love; we share our mutual passion through sex.

I readjusted my breasts, making sure the push-up bra was doing its job before putting my dress over the teddy I was wearing and heading for the door.. I knew I wouldn't be able to surprise Edward, since I had promised I would have a special surprise for him on his birthday-plus the fact he was a mind reading vampire with a fortune telling sister. I really didn't care that it wouldn't be a real surprise, seeing as he had to have seen this in Alice's mind when I planned it weeks ago. We got lucky with the fact that his entire family was out hunting this morning, but then again, that too could be Alice's doing.

Well, there was no point procrastinating any longer. I might as well head over to the Cullens place and get on with it.

Edward Pov

I was going absolutely insane with a mixture of curiosity, worry and most of all-excitement. Bella had told me not to spend the night with her last night and it worried the heck out of me-until I remember that it was the night before my birthday and Bella obviously had something planned. She and Alice had been having a lot of private conversations and Alice was constantly blocking her thoughts. I had tried to convince Alice to spill but she wasn't having that at all. I had tried to convince Jasper to convince Alice to spill and he wasn't having it either. I went all out trying to convince Bella that she didn't have to do anything for my birthday but forever the stubborn one, Bella didn't budge one bit

Just as I was about to give up on waiting on this 'surprise', I heard Bella's truck about half a mile out heading towards the house. By the time she was parked in the driveway and getting ready to get out, I already had her door open for her.

"Stupid, sparkling, super fast vampire." I heard her grumble. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You know, you could at least try to act normal." Bella complained teasingly.

"But I'm not normal and we both know that Bella." I replied in a mockingly hurt voice. "What? You don't love be anymore because I'm weird?"

Bella didn't even respond, she just leaned up to kiss me, her arms reaching to wind her fingers in my hair. My body tingled at the feeling of her soft hands in my hair and her warm body pressed against mine. I moved myself closer so our bodies were pressed even closer together, our tongues joining. Bella moaned softly into my mouth then pulled away. "Why don't we take this upstairs?" She purred in the most seductive voice I've ever heard her use. All too eager, I scooped Bella up bridal style, and we were in my, no _our_ bedroom in less than a second.

Once we were in the room, Bella stood up and leaned in for another kiss. Bella moved us both then, pushing me back onto the bed and straddling me. I was shocked. What happened to my sweet, innocent, shy, nervous Bella? This Bella was a sex vixen with undiluted lust in her eyes. I guess I shouldn't have been shocked, I'd known for a while that this Bella existed underneath all the innocence and insecurities. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine again before beginning to trail down my body, to my collarbone and neck. She pulled away then though, reaching for my shirt and pulling it over my head.

Bella trailed her tongue down my chest to the waistband of my jeans. Just as I was really starting to get excited, she slid off of the edge of the bed and started to head for the door. "So, what do you want to do today?" Bella asked while I just lay there feeling and probably looking very confused.

"I don't know. It's up to you." I knew _exactly_ what I wanted to do, but it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to tell Bella exactly what was on my mind considering that they weren't exactly the most appropriate activities.

"Come on Edward, it's your birthday. You should get to choose." She sighed and spoke again when I just shrugged. I really hadn't been paying that much attention to what she had been saying because I was way too busy staring at her ass. "Fine. Why don't we go to our meadow for a while. We can talk and just hang out for a while." Conversation was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. Actually had nothing to with hanging out, talking or meadows, unless Bella and I were having sex in the meadow. If that had been the case than meadows would have been the only thing on my mind.

But that wasn't the case, so after mentally slapping myself for having such a perverted mind, I just nodded in agreement and followed Bella downstairs and out the front door.

Bella Pov

"Wait. Can we run the whole way there?" I asked Edward when we got outside and he headed for his car. Edward looked puzzled at first but then shrugged and nodded, lifting me onto his back and dashing into the forest towards our meadow. I had gotten over my fear of riding on Edward's back while he ran. I actually enjoyed it now, so it was a pretty peaceful trip.

Or at least it was a peaceful trip up until Edward jerked to a complete stop, almost causing me to fall flat on my ass. Edward caught me before I hit the ground and when he turned to look at me, he looked most confused.

"Um, Bella, do you know why Tanya is in our meadow?" Edward asked.

"Umm...no idea at all." I was trying my best to keep the excitement and amusement out of my voice. "Maybe we should go say hello." Edward didn't look confused anymore, just suspicious. I hoped he hadn't heard anything in Tanya's mind to spoiled the surprise, she had promised to try and block him until the time was right. We stepped into the sunlit meadow and there Tanya was, sitting Indian-style in the grass.

"Hello Edward." Tanya purred seductively. "Bella."

I walked over to Tanya and gave her a peck on the lips then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Thanks for showing up," I knew Edward's vampire hearing was picking up every word, but decided to continue to play my little game. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. Anything for Edward on his special day, after all you get one 108th birthday. We should make it as memorable as possible. Besides, both of us get something out of this, as well." She said as her eyes drank in my nearly naked body. The dress I had on was straight-up slutty. Hell, I'm not even sure you could it a dress. I had my legs, arms, torso and half my ass exposed. I was surprised I had that much nerve. I would normally never were anything like this unless Alice forced me to.

I looked over at Edward and he looked like he was in danger of going into shock when Tanya reached forward and unclasped my bra in a way no man, not even Edward could. One of her hands reached for my breast and she began kneading it. I moaned and my nipples became rock hard. She lowered her mouth and took one of my the nipples into her mouth, nipping slightly. I let out a gasp of air. I glanced over at Edward, and he was stroking himself silently, his clothes already discarded. I could tell he was enjoying the view.

Tanya moved her mouth away from my breast and began kissing her way down my stomach. I arched my back, silently begging her to go lower. She laid me gently on the grass and obliged, her tongue brushing over the fabric of my panties. I gasped, bucking my hips—the added friction of the panties made it so much better. She pulled away, gently peeling my thong off, pulling it all the way down until I kicked it off my feet. She lowered her head to my core and hesitated, kissing the insides of my thighs in a torturous way.

"Please Tanya," I begged. "Please." She grinned wickedly and lowered her mouth to my center. I instantly bucked up at her, holding her in place by her hair. I let out loud moans and groans, panting and bucking my hips. Tanya's tongue was magnificent. She sucked my clit into her mouth, giving it a tiny nip that caused me to yell out in pleasure.

"I'm…cumming," I gasped in excitement. "Oh Tanya." But Tanya abruptly pulled away, leaving me aching for more. I glared at her and she grinned, licking her lips.

"I have a different plan to make you cum," she said wickedly. "As much as I'd love to taste more of you." I heard Edward moan at this.

"Fine then," I grumbled, flipping us over so I was on top of her. "Let's see how you like it." I practically ripped off her dress and bra, lowering my mouth to her nipple, sucking it into my mouth and nibbling on it. Tanya loved it. I removed her thong next, burning to taste her. She was oh so yummy. I lowered my head to her core and started licking at her pussy. She gasped and bucked her hips into my face. I quickly began tonguing her with fervor, pumping two fingers into her while sucking and nipping on her clit. I pulled away a few minutes later, a bit hesitantly. I loved the taste of Tanya's pussy and really.

"Why did you stop?" Edward and Tanya asked in unison. I giggled, a little breathlessly.

"Well, it is _Edward's _birthday after all, and I think we've neglected him enough today. Besides, don't you think he deserves a little reward for behaving so well while we had our fun?" Tanya nodded.

"You ready to join us Edward?" I asked, turning to my neglected fiance. He was completely naked, his cock in his hand, standing straight and erect.

"I'm so much more than ready babe," he said, walking over to us. I pulled him down so he was on grass with us and kissed him, as Tanya watched a bit apprehensively. I pulled her up and had her join the kiss, pulling us into a three-way kiss so all of our tongues were intertwining. I reached down to Tanya's hand a placed her hand onto Edward's cock, guiding her. Edward bucked into her hand, moaning into our kiss. Tanya started pumping her hand on her own after a moment and I pulled my hand away, instead reaching down to finger her clit. She gasped.

"Please, I need to fuck someone," Edward practically growled. He glanced at me but I shook my head, motioning to Tanya. "Bella, are you sure?" he asked, and his voice was kind, unsure and a little sympathetic.

"Yeah," I answered, breathlessly because Tanya and taken her other hand and started playing with my clit. "Please Edward, fuck me," she gasped, desperate for release. Edward didn't need to be told twice. He grasped Tanya's hips and plunged himself into her easily, since her pussy was so soaked.

"Edward!" Tanya yelled in pleasure as he pounded into her. She let out a series of mewls and pants and groans, clearly enjoying herself. I continued to play with her clit as they fucked. I could tell she was close, so I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth, biting gently.

"Oh God!" Tanya shouted, bucking her hips wildly as she drenched Edward's cock in her juices. She panted afterwards, out of breath from having such an intense orgasm. Edward pulled out of her, knowing she was tired, although I could tell he was about to burst. I pulled him closer to me and angled him so he could slide into me easily. He pounded into me, filling me up completely. Tanya took a moment to recover, but once she caught her breath she joined right back in.

I was on my knees, as was Edward, so Tanya leaned in between us, licking Edward's cock and my pussy as he pounded into me. The added sensation of Tanya's tongue caused me to yell out in ecstasy. Tanya nipped my clit to keep the sensation going before turning and fondling Edward's balls, still licking his shaft as it continued pounding in and out of me. He yelled my name and came shortly after I did, spilling his cum into me. He collapsed next to me, and by then all three of us were gasping for air.

"Damn," Edward said. "Talk about a happy birthday!" Tanya and I giggled.

"Same time next year?" I asked sleepily. The last sounds I heard were Tanya and Edward's laughter before I fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm planning to add a second chapter later soon. Emmett finds out about Edward's birthday present and hilarity ensues! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Blackmail

Bella Pov

I awoke the red glare of the sun that rarely showed itself in Forks through my eyelids. It had to have been late afternoon or maybe early evening. I sighed, rolled over and felt a pair of cool, hard arms wrap around my waist.

"Hiya, beautiful.", I heard in the musical voice of the love of my life.

"Hiya back." I replied groggily. It was sad to hear how pathetic my voice sounded compared to the perfection of Edward's. Before I had time to get really depressed about the fact, there was a crash and I looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway of Edward's room with the broken-down door at his feet.

"Your finally up, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You spent a lot of energy on dear Eddie's present yesterday, didn't you?" He said grinning from ear-to-ear. "I knew Tanya was a freak but I never would've believed it of sweet, innocent, little Bella. I told them you were an undercover freak."

I just sat there in complete shock and silence until I gained enough composure to stammer "Y-yo-you know about that?"

"Yep. I was completely surprised. And impressed" he added thoughtfully. "I never knew you had it in you."

Edward started growling ferouicously then. I guessed it was something Emmett was thinking that set him off. I didn't need to keep guessing for long because Edward's next words told me exactly what he was mad about.

"You videotaped it????!!!!????" Edward said halfway between and shout and a growl.

I didn't even bother telling him to calm down because I wasn't much happier about it than he was. In any case, I was far to busy shrieking at Emmett. "You did _WHAT?_"

Emmett just smirked like he a little kid would when they were about to blackmail another kid with the threat of telling on them for something major.

"How did you even find out about it? And more importantly, how did you get it on camera?" It didn't really matter _how _he did it, just _that_ he did it.

Emmett must have read my mind because his next words were, "Now, now Bella. Does it really matter how I found out about your dirty little secret. Nor, does it matter that I have it on tape. All that really matters is that I made quite a few copies of said tape and it would really be ashamed if Chief Swan saw it. What matters is that I might accidentally switch this with Esme's favorite movie. What matters is that no one mails a copy to your mother in Florida."

Edward asked before I could. "What do you want?"

Emmett smirked again and pulled out a stack of paper. "This, my little pornstars, is your to-do list for today."

"For just _today?_" I questioned incredulously.

"You'll get another tomorrow. And every day for the next two weeks, then you're free."

Edward and I both groaned. This would be a _very _long week.

**A/N: Reviews are really appreciated! Honestly, I just couldn't resist adding a little Emmett humor to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
